minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dear Radar Hansen
'''Dear Radar Hansen '''is the crossover story of Minecraft Story Mode and the Broadway musical, Dear Evan Hansen. Plot Meet Radar Hansen: a young, shy, boy with severe anxiety and no friends, who is struggling to get along with his social life. His mother, Jenny (F! Jesse), attempts to get close with her son, but fails miserably most of the time, so she gets him to write letters to himself to increase his confidence. Meet Jesse Murphy, a teen addicted to drugs, who has slim to no relationship with his own family, which consists of his father, Steve, his mom, Alex, and his little sister, Nikki, who just happens to be Radar's long-time crush. The two boys meet at school, and Jesse signs Radar's head cast, (which he gained in a bad run-in with a bully who called himself "the Warden"), so they can both pretend they have friends. However, Jesse gets ahold of one of Radar's letters by accident, and sees how he mentioned Nikki. Enraged, thinking that Radar wrote it to make fun of him, he commits suicide a few days later. Now, Radar is stuck trying to keep a family not his own find closure, and with the help of his acquaintance, Lukas Kleinman, he sets up a fake friendship with the dead teen, starts a project to keep his memory alive, and tries to find the place he's always wanted in the world all at the same time. Cast of Characters * Radar (Evan Hansen) * Jenny/F! Jesse (Heidi Hansen) * Nikki (Zoe Murphy) * Jesse (Connor Murphy) * Alex (Cynthia Murphy) * Steve (Larry Murphy) * Olivia (Alana Beck) * Lukas (Jared Kleinman) * More characters coming soon! Pages * TBA Animations (and Songs!) * Act 1 ** Intro-TBA * Act 1 Songs ** Anyone Have a Map?-TBA ** Waving Through a Window-TBA ** For Forever-TBA ** Sincerely, Me-TBA ** Requiem-TBA ** If I Could Tell Her-TBA ** Disappear-TBA ** You Will Be Found-TBA * Act 2 Sings ** To Break a Glove-TBA ** Good for You-TBA ** Only Us-TBA ** Words Fail-TBA ** So Big/So Small-TBA ** Finale-TBA About the Author Jetrashipper is a secretive, yet friendly Wikier on the page. They enjoy writing the Rewritten series on their Deviantart page, or posting Ask or Dare show episodes on the official MC:SM Wiki. But, when not doing either of these things, Shipper likes to listen to music on a walk or have fun with their Gaming Club. Fanfiction-wise, Shipper likes Jetra fanfics and one-shots, but has a love-hate relation with Jetra lemons. The Deviant characters in MC:SM Rewritten are actual people Shipper met on Deviantart. They have all shown eternal friendship with them, and they respect that about them. Some quick fun facts: * Van-(Random-Rengeki): Female. Of. Steel. Survived 5 accidents, and is one of the biggest Jetra shippers the MC:SM fandom has to give. * Kristine-(Michioreo123): A lovely artist, animator, and vlogger, this girl is a good Jetra shipper and a great friend. She even made the art cover for the Nikki page. * William-(fighter33000): The 3-D comic maker who has a certain magic about him that not only brings Minecraft to life, but brings smiles to those he knows. * Rai-Rai-(Rr-the-Anonymous): A strong, independent Minecraft pro who knows her building and drawing REAL well. * Lizzy-(ImTooLazyToMakeAName): Despite not being that well-known, this friendly Link-Lover deserves to be, as they have shown nothing but the best of their behavior towards Shipper. * Pretty (PrettyXTheXArtist): A famous artist, and well-loved too. Though she is a Lukesse shipper, that never gets in the way of her funny personality and charming charisma. Trivia * Like "Minecraft StoryTale," this series will be produced by multiple people, as a team. * The team for this series is as follows: ** Michioreo123 and KirbyYoukai2314 are concept artists. ** Lilli 234 (or FJesseMCSM on dA), is the animator. Category:Series Category:Fan Games